It is desired in the turkey producing art to provide increased rate of growth and efficiency of feed utilization. Additionally, it is desired at the same time to provide with the increased growth an increase in muscle mass such as breast weight but preferable also a decrease in percentage of fat mass.
Such a process would not only increase the profitability to the grower of turkeys but would also provide a highly desired increase in edible muscle mass having a lower relative amount of fat mass. It is widely desired to have protein source such as turkey meat with a reduced fat content. It is well known that excessive fat in the diet should be avoided to provide better weight control, health and life expectancy.
Also desired are compositions or devices adapted to provide a slow, continuous release of the active agent for systemic absorption by the turkey.